A key metric for radio frequency (RF) switching is RON*COFF performance. RON*COFF is a ratio of how much loss occurs when a radio signal passes through a switch in a conducting (ON) state (e.g., RON, or on-resistance) and how much the radio signal leaks through the switch in a non-conducting (OFF) state (e.g., COFF, or off-capacitance). Low RON*COFF is critical to ensure a switch with low insertion loss (low RON) as well as high isolation (low COFF).
It would be desirable to implement a method and/or apparatus for boosting RON*COFF performance.